Dad! It's Snowing!
by StarWarrior72
Summary: Once a farmboy, always a farmboy. Anakin Skywalker has rejoined his family after the battle of Yavin and he is beginning to think that he understands them, but a late night visit from his son might prove him wrong. Silly little fluff AU. Aimed for cute.


AU. Anakin is back with his grown children after RTOJ and he's uninjured, you can come up with your own excuse for that, you can ignore the difference and enjoy the story, of you could just skip the whole story.

"Dad! It's snowing!" Luke gave his father another shake, trying, fruitlessly, to rouse him. "Dad, it's _snowing!_ Wake up already, you sleep like a hibernating wampa. Wake UP!" he gave his father another shove. One shove too many, his father rolled right out of bed.

"Huh? What is it Luke?" Anakin asked groggily.

Luke scrambled over the bed, "It's snowing!"

"What do you need so desperately Luke?" Anakin was more than a little annoyed at being woken up in the middle of the night.

"Aren't you listening at all? It's _snowing!_" Luke grabbed his father's hand and hauled him upright.

"That's really wonderful. Can I go back to bed now?" Anakin pulled gently at his arm trying to get back to bed.

Luke acted as though he hadn't heard his father, "Come on! Don't you want to see the snow?"

Anakin grimaced and decided to humor his son, "All right, I'm coming. I'm coming."

Luke ran down the stairs, still holding his father's hand, and into the living room. He dragged his father to the window and turned on the outside lights so Anakin could see the snow. He moved over to kneel on the sofa next to his father, "Look, isn't it pretty? Did you know that there have never been two snowflakes exactly alike?"

_Or two humans either, you little weirdo,_ Anakin thought lovingly. He knelt on the couch with Luke for a few minutes before trying, yet again, to escape back to bed.

"Where are you going, Dad?" Luke turned around to see what his father was doing.

"I was hoping to go back to bed," he mumbled.

A voice came from one of the other doors that opened on to the room, "Give it up, when he gets like this you can pretty much give up on getting any more sleep. Coffee?"

Anakin turned and saw his daughter standing in the doorway with a pot of coffee and three mugs. "He does this often? Please don't tell me he does this every time it snows."

Leia smiled at her father, "He does this the first time it snows every year. You get used to it."

Han appeared behind Leia, "The first time he did it we tried to convince him that it was normal and not really something to be celebrated, we kind of gave it up." He gestured to Luke who was still at the window, now counting snowflakes, completely oblivious to the conversation behind him.

"Now we all treat it as a bit of an occasion. It's nice to see Luke, or anybody for that matter, get this happy about something that most people take for granted. Do you want some coffee?" Leia held out the pot again.

"Sure, I'll go get myself a mug." Anakin was starting to move towards the kitchen, but Leia stopped him.

"Don't bother, I have enough mugs for everybody. Luke doesn't drink coffee. Han's just boiling some milk so he can have hot chocolate." She poured Anakin a mug of coffee and handed it to him.

After giving it a quick sniff, this wouldn't be the first time that something that had gone bad a couple of years ago was cooked, he drank half the contents without pausing for breath, ignoring the burn of the hot liquid on his throat.

Leia stared, "Why'd you do that?"

"I might as well be able to keep up with him. I get the feeling that he's about to run out into the snow in his pyjamas." Anakin waved his mug at Luke who was using the Force to make little designs in the falling snow.

Han came in a moment later with Luke's hot chocolate. He set it down on the table and waved one hand energetically in front of Luke's face. The little snow image of a pitten that Luke had been working on fell out of view as he returned his attention to reality.

Luke slid down into a sitting position on the couch, happily bouncing forward to take his drink. Anakin couldn't help smiling at the effect the childish expression, patterned pyjamas, and overall bounciness had on his Jedi son. If he hadn't known he would never have thought of Luke as the person who had had such a huge effect on the galaxy, he would have thought more of a child somehow transferred to a young adult's body.

Luke curled up in a ball, leaning against his father and making himself look even more like an oversized child in the process, and started to sip his hot chocolate. Anakin smiled at the boy, not angry about being woken up in the middle of the night anymore, just glad that the boy had remained so innocent despite the war.

Having recovered from the initial excitement of the snow Luke relaxed considerably and by the time he was done his hot chocolate he was almost asleep on his father's shoulder. Almost the instant he set down his mug he really did fall asleep.

Han looked at Luke in amusement, "I swear the kid literally gets an adrenaline rush from the first snow. Looks like he just crashed."

Anakin picked his son up and carried him back upstairs and carefully tucking him into bed. He smiled down at his child then and spoke quietly to him, "Oh, Luke. Don't ever change, stay sweet my little boy." He bent and kissed his son's forehead and headed back to his own room.


End file.
